


Demur

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [925]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The break room coffee really isn't coffee. Here's why.





	Demur

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/12/2001 for the word [demur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/12/demur).
> 
> demur  
> To object; to take exception.  
> To delay.  
> The act of demurring.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #552 Pop.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Demur

It was a little known fact that Tony's system did not respond well to caffeine. Everybody thought they saw him drinking coffee, but it was actually hot chocolate. Gibbs told people the break room coffee wasn't coffee because it was actually Tony's hot chocolate.

Oh people sometimes made coffee in the break room, but you were far more likely to find hot chocolate. Most people didn't realize this. Only those that had been around since Tony first started knew. 

Tony's second day, Balboa had offered him pop. Coke to be precise. Tony had demurred. 

Balboa had never been one to get easily insulted, so he just shrugged it off. It wasn't until he saw Tony get the shakes from one weak cup of coffee that he realized just what caffeine did to Tony. Gibbs noticed it too. From then on, the coffee in the break room became hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
